


Just As Much

by ChumChumPotato



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack with Plot, Kim Woojin is Obssessed, Lots of Crackhead Moments, M/M, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChumChumPotato/pseuds/ChumChumPotato
Summary: Jeongin is the new student at a small town university. As a bright-eyed student he's always looking for a new adventure and maybe he'll find it with a certain dimpled teacher and the best friends he could ever ask for.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Professor Chan was new to the job. His predecessor was one of the most well liked professors in the university, but he retired, and the school hired Bang Chan. Now, Chan wasn’t a bad guy, but that didn’t stop the students from treating him like shit. They were all mad about Chan replacing their favorite professor. Well, all except for one.

Jeongin was a new student at the university. He was in his first year, but he took advantage of multiple college credit courses during his time in highschool so he was able to skip ahead in this university. When he walked into the class on his first day, he had heard some students grumbling about a new teacher and how disappointed they were that the old teacher had left. Jeongin didn’t mind the new teacher, he had no ties to the old teacher anyway, so he was unaffected by this apparent change in staff. Jeongin had tuned the students out for a bit until something caught his attention. The students were still talking, but instead it was about who could treat the teacher the worst; all of the students around him had planned to treat this new teacher the worst they possibly could without getting kicked out of their program. Hearing this, and feeling just a bit bad for the teacher, Jeongin had made it his goal that day to always treat the teacher with kindness. It seemed that Mr. Chan, the professor, had appreciated his efforts, and soon Jeongin wasn’t being kind because he felt that he had to be; he was being kind because he wanted to be. Today at the end of class, Professor Chan announced that he was starting an after school club and that if anyone was interested they would be able to sign-up at his desk. Jeongin, being the kind student he is, went up to Chan’s desk, smiled, and asked about the club.

“Well, it’s a club that helps teach aspiring musicians how to start up their own ‘business’ in a sense. Anyone is welcome, and I’ll even help students create and put out their own music,” Chan finishes, and hands Jeongin the sign-up sheet. Jeongin is genuinely interested in this club, politeness aside, so he wasted no time in jotting his name down in the first slot.

“When is the first meeting date?” Jeongin asks which surprises Chan; he hadn’t actually thought anyone would be interested in his club.

“U-Uhm… What time is best for you?” Chan asks after awkwardly clearing his throat.

“Can we do it tomorrow afternoon?” Jeongin asks

“Yes, that works perfectly,” Chan says and, after bidding goodbye, Jeongin leaves the classroom. As soon as Jeongin was gone, Chan felt his face heat up slightly with excitement; someone was actually coming to his club! He immediately started making plans for tomorrow, he really wanted the first meeting to go smoothly.

Jeongin walked out of his class into the lunchroom where he sat with his friends Changbin, Minho, Felix, Jisung, Hyunjin, and Seungmin.

“What took you so long?” Hyunjin asked with his mouth full.

“Close your mouth, nasty!” Minho says while giving a smack to the back of Hyunjin's head.

“I was just about to tell you, Professor Chan has a new club!” Jeongin says, interrupting their banter, and excitedly repeats what Chan had said about his club, “You guys come with me after lunch to sign up!” Jeongin says, and everyone else dances excitedly in their seat. Jeongin and his group of friends all want to be in a band together, and this could be the first step toward that goal. After lunch everyone gets up and follows Jeongin to Chan’s classroom, but once they get there they hear this beautiful voice float out of the room, and stops them dead in their tracks. They listen intently as the voice stops singing and starts to rap fast and steadily; it was amazing! Finally stepping out of their stupor the group crowds around the door and peeks inside. When they peek inside the room, they see Professor Chan sitting at his desk and singing along to the song he was listening to while doing his paperwork. Jeongin was the first to snap out of his shock as he walked into the classroom and up to Professor Chan’s desk while the rest of the group followed. Jeongin stepped into Chan’s view and almost laughed at his reaction. Upon seeing Jeongin and his friends, Chan’s face had turned bright red in embarrassment, and he had stopped mid-sentence in the song as he yanked out his earbuds.

“Yes? What can I do for you all?” Chan asked the group nonchalantly; trying to pretend that nothing had happened.

“They would like to sign up for your after school club,” Jeongin says while trying to hold back a laugh. He had never seen Chan this embarrassed before; it was kind of cute.

“O-Oh! Okay! I’m just going to need you to sign here and grab the calendar I created for tomorrow's meeting,” Chan explains and the group complies. After everyone has finished the sign-up process, Chan invites them all out to eat to show his gratitude towards them for signing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was so short. I promise that not all chapters will be like this, but anyway what did you think? Comment down below^^
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

After everyone had left, Chan paid the tab and walked out. When he made it out onto the street he took a deep breath of fresh air and began to walk to his car. He had made it to his car when he saw Jeongin sitting on the curb; alone.

“Why are you sitting here alone?” Chan asks while grabbing his car keys.

“I don’t have a way to get home on my own, and my hyungs didn’t have enough room for me in their car because some of them were too drunk to sit up right,” Jeongin says with a small chuckle, “I called an Uber so don’t worry,” He finishes with a dismissive wave of his hand  
.  
“Well cancel that Uber, I’ll take you home,” Chan says with a nod of his head and, before Jeongin could protest, he opened the passenger side of his car and motioned for Jeongin to get inside. They drove in comfortable silence with only Jeongin directing Chan to his small studio. When they had finally made it to their destination and parked, Chan looked over to Jeongin and smiled his polite and dimpled smile that did things to Jeongin’s insides. He sat there like that seemingly waiting for something, and Jeongin wondered why nothing was happening when Chan interrupted his frantic thoughts by politely asking:

“Aren’t you going to go inside?”

“O-Oh! Yes! Well, uhm… bye… I mean see you later, uhm… yeah,” Jeongin stuttered cutely while blushing a furious red from embarrassment. Chan just wanted to coo at the sight of the smaller boy; realizing, at the same time, that he didn’t really want him to leave. Jeongin quickly gathered his belongings and went to leave the car before he stopped, turned around, and quickly placed a soft peck on Chans cheek exactly where his dimple is, “Your dimple is one of my favorite parts of you,” Jeongin muttered so quietly that Chan almost didn't hear it, but he did and he felt his chest swell with warmth at the youngers words.

“Thank You,” Chan replied and smiled his dimpled smile again, before the younger turned and quickly went into his apartment building.  
‘That boy is going to drive me crazy,’ Chan thought to himself before smiling softly and putting the car in drive to drive off. Jeongin watched from inside his building lobby and slumped after seeing the older drive off.

‘Why did you do that ! OH MY GOD! He must think you’re a freak!’ Jeongin thought to himself, and after having made up his mind he walked up to his apartment and took a shower before going to bed to dream about a certain teacher who had the cutest dimples and the warmest presence. The next morning, Jeongin woke up with determination. Today he was going to clear up the kiss with Professor Chan. He got up and stretched before getting ready for the day. Everything was going according to plan until he realized that he didn’t have Profesor Chan’s class today. Sighing in defeat he plops down onto his couch while pouting and thinking to himself.

‘How am I going to tell him now?’

Then an idea popped into his head, well two ideas. First, he would see if Chan had any office hours scheduled for today, and if that didn’t work then he would see if one of his hyungs had gotten his number last night. Nodding his head in approval, he gets up, grabs his jacket, and leaves his small studio apartment. When he makes it onto the campus he feels his stomach twist itself into knots at the thought of seeing Chan again, but he swallows the feeling and begins to make the small journey to Chan's room. When he makes it to the classroom, he’s surprised to see that the door is closed. It’s a little weird for Jeongin because every time he’d come to this classroom the door had been open in a welcoming gesture. Finally reeling in his nerves, he’s about to knock when he hears someone call his name.

“Jeongin?” Chan says and Jeongin’s eyes widen; he hadn’t expected this.

‘Act natural!’ Jeongin scolded himself, so naturally, when he turned around to face Chan, he did it in the most dramatic way possible even going as far as to flip his non-existent long hair with a smoldering stare and smirk. It all happened so fast, Jeongin doesn’t know what came over him but when he came to his senses he blushed a bright red and stuttered out:

“Um… yeah. I… uh… needed to talk to you… about… something,” he says quietly while shuffling around uncomfortably. Chan notices, and gestures for Jeongin to enter his classroom so they could speak in a more private setting.

“Okay what do you need?” Chan asks after locking the door and settling into his seat. Jeongin shuffled around a little more, obviously nervous about talking, so Chan sat patiently while Jeongin gathered up his nerve to speak.

“The kiss!” Jeongin blurted suddenly, still blushing furiously. The outburst had caught Chan off guard for a second before the memory flooded into his mind making him blush a little as well.

“What about the kiss?” Chan asks, genuinely curious as to what Jeongin was so worried about. It was only a kiss on the cheek, nothing to worry about; sure it had taken Chan by surprise, but Chan didn’t mind. In fact, he kind of liked it. He liked the feel of Jeongin’s lips; he only wished that the kiss was longer. Chan was snapped out of his thoughts when Jeongin began to speak again.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t… I mean I did, but I just-!” Jeongin stutters, struggling with his words. He wanted to say sorry and that he didn’t mean it, but the thing is he did mean it. He’d wanted to kiss Chan because of reasons he refused to admit to at this moment. He didn’t want his teacher to think of him as a creep, and he especially didn’t want Chan to get fired from his job. He didn’t know what the dating policy was for students and teachers at this university, but he didn’t want to take that chance either. Too much was at stake. He began to cry from the overwhelming emotions crashing through him. Embarrassed, overwhelmed, and a bit disappointed at himself, Jeongin stood and left the classroom before Chan could object. Chan had reached out to console Jeongin, but as he was about to pull Jeongin into a hug, Jeongin stood up and ran out of the classroom. Chan was stunned at first, but after finally getting over his shock he ran after Jeongin. He had hoped he could catch up to Jeongin and finally get to know what was on his mind, but Jeongin was fast and soon; he was out of Chan’s sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Feel free to tell me in the comments below!^^
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	3. Chpater 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Jeongin hurriedly rushed down the hall while messily wiping away the tears that are clouding his vision. He was walking fast; too fast, he wasn’t paying any attention to where he was going. He collided with someone and fell to the floor hard.

“Owww…,” Jeongin said while rubbing his sore back.

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” The person said. Jeongin looked up to see a man with kind eyes and a pretty smile, “My name is Woojin by the way,” Woojin says as he helps Jeongin off of the floor. The stranger looked so nice that Jeongin immediately felt safe in his presence.

“I’m okay,” Jeongin says while flashing a weak smile at the stranger, “My name is Jeongin,” He says.

“Well, it was nice to meet you Jeongin, and again I’m very sorry for bumping into you,” Woojin says apologetically.

“Don’t worry about it, it was my fault anyway. I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Jeongin says before bowing to Woojin and watching the man hurry off to his destination. Jeongin went home and took a shower; it was exactly what he needed after such a disaster of a day. Soon Jeongin had settled himself on his living room couch and had fallen halfway asleep when his phone buzzed. He opened the app to see that it was an unknown number so he deleted the message and tried to go back to sleep, but his phone buzzed again. This time he checked the message to see what was going on.

Unknown: Hey, it’s Chan  
Unknown: I got your number from Minho  
Unknown: was worried about you. You left so abruptly  
Unknown: I hope you don’t mind me doing this, but I’m coming over.  
Unknown: You obviously need someone to talk to

Jeongin was at a loss for words. He didn’t know how to react so he did the first thing that came to mind; he buried his face into one of his couch pillows and screamed. Now that he got that out of his system, he quickly stood up and got to work as fast as he could. He didn’t know how long he had until Chan would be over, so he worked quickly to get his small apartment clean. About 30 minutes later Jeongin had cleaned the apartment, and made food. He had just finished everything when he heard a knock at the door; nervous, he slowly walked up and looked through the peephole. Chan wasn’t on the other side, instead it was his neighbor asking if they could borrow some spices. After the bizarre visitation, Jeongin sat down and waited patiently for Chan, not that he minded. He was a nervous wreck just thinking about the other male being in his home. He didn’t have to wait long because soon chan was at his door, smiling that beautiful dimpled smile. Jeongin took the older male in and sighed; he didn’t know why he was so nervous in the first place. Being with Chan was almost always effortless for Jeongin. He didn’t have to try hard to please the older male. Chan clears his throat, breaking Jeongin out of his thoughts, and asks:

“Can I come in?”

“O-Oh-uh… O-Of course!” Jeongin says awkwardly. He was kind of embarrassed at the thought of being caught staring, but what could he do about it now? He’s been in a much worse situation before. Jeongin opened the door wider to let chan in and locked the door before going to sit beside Chan on the couch.

“So…,” Chan said trying to open the door for a conversation

“Um, I made some food!” Jeongin says a little too loudly, “Want some?” He asks quietly afterward while shyly avoiding eye contact.

‘Sure,” Chan says, showing his dimples once again. While Jeongin got the food, Chan started the conversation again, “earlier you were talking about the kiss, is there a problem? If you were worried about me then rest assured that there is nothing to worry about. It was just a little kiss,” Chan says as Jeongin hands him his bowl of noodles.

“It wasn’t a ‘little’ kiss to me,” Jeongin says quietly while avoiding Chans eyes once again.

“Hey, look at me,” Chan says while gently cupping Jeongin’s cheeks, “I didn’t mean that it didn’t matter, I meant that I wasn’t repulsed by the kiss. If you want the full uncovered truth; I actually liked the kiss,” Chan says once their eyes meet. Jeongin was a blushing mess and Chan chuckled at the sight.

“Y-You liked it?” Jeongin whispered. Chan just nodded his head before saying:

“I liked the kiss.”

“Go on a date with me?” Jeongin asks after Chan let go of his cheek. Chan was a little surprised, but he quickly recovered and answered with a kind ‘yes’. After the air was cleared Chan got up to leave, but before he left he gave a caste kiss to Jeongin’s cheek and said:

“Don’t worry about the date, I’ll plan it. I’ll come pick you up at about this time on Saturday,” Jeongin was so shocked by the kiss that he didn’t respond. He could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest. It was so loud that Jeongin was sure that Chan could hear it. Chan just chuckled at the younger's reaction and left. Once he was gone, Jeongin went back to his poor couch pillows and screamed into them again.

Chan wasn’t any better either, he felt like he was filled with helium and the only thing keeping him on the ground was gravity. He was so giddy, and excited; he felt like a teenage boy again. He felt like this was his first time falling in love. He skips to his car, and drives off with a goofy smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being late! Comment your thoughts below!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Jeongin immediately tells his hyungs about his date with Chan, and they all immediately come over with different reactions.

“Awww, our little Jeongin is growing up so fast, right Minnie?” Hyunjin says melodramatically.

“Right Jinnie,” Seungmin says just as melodramatically.

“So what are you wearing? Wait, don’t answer that! I got you. I have pictures of all of your best outfits. I’ll choose for you,” Minho says while completely ignoring Hyunjin and Seungmin’s theatrics and frantically looking through his phone to find the perfect outfit.

“Wait, why do you-,” Jeongin starts to say, but is cut off by Jisung.

“I’ll do your makeup!” Jisung says happily, “When I’m done he won’t be able to keep his body off of yours,” Jisung finishes with a wink and a teasing smirk.

“Ah, young love. Remember when that was us?” Felix asks and everyone sighs as they reminisce about their love life.

“Oh my god, you guys are being so dramatic! It’s just a date,” Jeongin says exasperatedly.

“No, it’s not. We’re worried about you, what if you don’t find the one? What if he is the one? We all found that someone, Hyunjin found Seungmin, Felix found Changbin, and I found Jisung, but you; you don’t have anyone like that in your life. We want you to feel the happiness that we feel,” Minho says while smiling sadly at Jeongin, and everyone else nods in agreement before giving Jeongin a big group hug, “Now, onto more important things. Who’s going to do his hair for the date?” Minho asks while looking around. Soon everyone was assigned a role for Jeongin’s date. All that was left was to tease Jeongin until he kicked them out, so they did just that.

On the day of the date, you’d think that Jeongin was getting married. All of his hyungs were getting him ready; he didn’t have to do anything. When he did try to do something Hyunjin stopped him while saying:

“You don’t have to worry a hair on your head; let us hyungs do everything for you. It’s been so long since you let us baby you like this.” Jeongin was appreciative at the gesture, but he was so antsy. He needed to move, so when everyone had finished he began to pace the living room. It was getting close to the time Chan had said he was going to pick him up. All of his hyungs had left, but they were still sending him texts to help keep his spirit up and encourage him. After checking himself in the mirror for the nth time, he heard a knock at the door. Of course, it was Chan. He stood in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers and a smile that could light up the night. His cheeks were tinted with a light blush and he couldn’t’ve looked more perfect to Jeongin.

“Um, I didn’t know what your favorite flowers were, and I didn’t want to ruin the surprise, so I got you some red and white Camellias and some white Carnations. I hope you like them,” Chan says shyly while handing Jeongin the flowers. Jeongin was so touched by the gesture that he almost cried; almost. Instead, he took the flowers and set them down before going to hug Chan. They embraced before Chan led Jeongin to his car, and once they were buckled in Chan began to drive to their first destination; burning curiosity drove Jeongin to ask:

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere that’s special to me. I figured that the best way for you to get to know me, besides talking, was to show you all of the places that mean something to me,” Chan responds. Jeongin was a bit surprised by the thought that Chan had put into the date, but welcomed it happily. He loved that Chan wanted this to work out as much as he did. A little bit later, Chan had taken him to a small meadow. They sat and watched the sunset together in silence. It was peaceful and serene; it was so Chan. Jeongin wondered if he would ever get tired of the older male, and realized that he would never tire of anything Chan related. He’d happily go the rest of life living in a Chan only world. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Chan finally breaks the silence.

“What’s he doing here?” Chan asks under his breath. Jeongin looks in the same direction to see Woojin. As if sensing that someone was staring at him, Woojin turns around and stands to walk in their direction.

“Hey Jeongin, Chan,” Woojin says when he finally makes it to their spot.

“Hey,” Jeongin says nervously. He noticed that Chan had gone quiet and seemed to distance himself so Jeongin tried to end his conversation with Woojin quickly. Once Woojin was gone he turned to Chan.

“What was-,” He starts to say.

“I think we should go,” Chan interrupts and begins to stand up, but Jeongin stops him.

“You obviously need someone to talk to,” Jeongin repeats Chan’s words back to him. For a second, it seemed to have worked, Chan had visibly relaxed a little and he even had stopped moving around seemingly thinking about something, but when he finally looked into Jeongin’s eyes his face hardened again. He pushed Jeongin’s hand off of his shoulder and began to walk away again.

“The date is over, let’s get you home,” He said without turning around. Jeongin was hurt, he thought that Chan had rusted him, so why wouldn’t he talk to him? Although he was hurt, Jeongin wouldn’t take no for an answer; Chan needed help and he was here to give it to him. Not willing to let this simmer until it exploded, Jeongin blocked Chan’s side of the car and firmly said:

“You are going to talk to me; I’m here to help.” Chan lost his reserve after that and pulled Jeongin into the car. There they sat in silence for a while before Chan heaves a sigh and says:

“Woojin is my ex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Comment down below!!!^^ Also, for those who don't know what each flower means:
> 
> Camellia, red  
> You’re a Flame in My Heart
> 
> Camellia, white  
> You’re Adorable
> 
> White carnation  
> Innocence, pure love, women’s good luck gift
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> For those who don't know:  
> BL= Boy Love

“Woojin is my ex,” Chan says tiredly. Jeongin hadn’t been expecting that, but he didn’t say anything. He waited patiently while Chan gathered his thoughts before finally telling the story.

(flashback)

Chan was too drunk to recognize any of his surroundings. He stumbled through the party and laughed whenever anyone touched him. It was his first college party and he was trying to make the best of it. Faces and sounds seemed to whiz by in slow motion; one minute he was in what he thought was the kitchen and the next he was splayed out on the living room table surrounded by frat boys. The boys began to touch him and when he tried to protest, they laughed so he laughed with them. He was too drunk to understand what was going on. Soon they were undressing him and rubbing themselves all over him. At first they just goaded him into dancing for them, but soon they were taking pictures and forcing themselves onto him. They all took turns raping him in every way possible. He was gang raped, but was too drunk to even understand that. Woojin was there and he watched as Chan lost his dignity. The next morning, Chan woke up with a killer headache and blurry memories swam painfully through his head. His body ached everywhere and he felt a weird sensation between his legs. When he looked down, he was surprised to see dried cum and an excess of cum flowing out of him and onto the sheets. Just then the door opened and Woojin walked in.

“Hey. You okay?” He asked Chan.

“Yeah, what happened last night? I can’t remember…,” Chan asks

“Well… let’s just say that you had a little too much fun,” Woojin replies,” I’m Woojin by the way.”

“I’m Chan, nice to meet you.”

Chan never found out what exactly happened that night, but after that morning, Chan and Woojin grew close and soon they were dating. It was all going well; at least, until the rumors started.

“You! How could you?!” Woojin said while walking angrily up to Chan. Surprised Chan turned to face his angry boyfriend.

“W-What? What are you talking about?” Chan asks, confused.

“I can’t believe this! You’re such a whore!” Woojin yells and throws some photos in Chan’s face before walking off. Chan, hurt and confused at his boyfriend's words, bent down to pick up the pictures and saw himself on top of a table with a group of guys penetrating him wherever they could. It was disgusting; he was disgusted with himself. How could this happen? That’s when he remembered the frat party, and looking at the pictures again, he notices something. Woojin is in the background of one of the pictures smirking.

(End of Flashback)

“To this day, I don’t know why he did what he did, but I did find out that he was the reason I got raped,” Chan says quietly, “I feel so weak. Why was I so stupid?” He says while choking on a sob.

“You’re not weak,” Jeongin says firmly. He was 100% confident that he was telling the truth.

“How can you be so sure? You barely know me,” Chan says sadly

“I know because you decided to go on a date with me. You decided to give me a chance even though you didn’t have to and you have a past trauma with relationships,” Jeongin says while looking into Chan’s eyes, “Thank you for sharing this story with me,” He says while smiling and grabbing Chan’s hand. They sit like this for a few moments before Jeongin gets flustered and covers his face with his hands. Chan chuckles at the sight and starts the car; instead of driving Jeongin home, he takes Jeongin to his house. Confused, Jeongin looks over to Chan who parks the car and gets out. When he gets to Jeongin’s said, he opens the door with his famous dimpled smile plastered onto his face.

“Welcome to my home, in which you are always welcome,” Chan says while gesturing for Jeongin to get out of the car. Inside the house Jeongin sat down and looked around; he gasped. The house was huge! He couldn’t believe his eyes, the house was like an antique mansion! Not only that, but everything inside the mansion looked extremely expensive as well.

“Like what you see?” Chan asks teasingly with a chuckle.

“Can I live here?” Jeongin asks as he falls onto the couch.

“I’m not opposed to that idea…,” Chan says with a smirk which earns him a light smack on the arm from a very flustered Jeongin. The rest of the night was spent just like that, with Chan and Jeongin laughing and teasing each other until Jeongin grew too tired to even keep his eyes open. Soon he was softly snoring on the couch and curling up into a cute little ball. Chan cooed at the sight before picking him up effortlessly, and taking him into his room. Chan laid him down on his own bed and then laid down with him after getting ready for bed. This was quickest that Chan had ever fallen asleep; the younger is like a huge teddy bear body pillow. Chan was appreciative since it was a struggle for him to fall asleep. While cuddling Jeongin, Chan places a chaste kiss to his cheek before falling asleep. The next morning, Jeongin wakes up with a warm feeling enveloping him. It felt so nice that he didn’t want to leave; he felt safe. He finally opened his eyes and took in his surroundings; he remembered that he was at Chan’s house and assumed that he was in Chan’s room. He turned around to see what was creating that euphoric feeling that hugged him so deliciously and saw a serene, sleeping Chan. Jeongin found himself staring at Chan’s face; it seemed to be even more beautiful than he’d originally thought, especially his lips. Slowly, without thinking, he leaned forward, closing the distance between their lips. Feeling a warm puff of air fan over his face, Chan stirs awake to find a blushing Jeongin inches away from his face. Noticing that he’s awake, Jeongin turns a deep crimson and jerks his head back.

“I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to- I mean I did- I mean… are you mad?” Jeongin stutters. Chan chuckles at the sight.

“No, I’m not. In fact, I’m a little disappointed,” Chan says feigning sadness. It was Jeongin’s turn to chuckle before he got up to get ready to leave, but was pulled back down by Chan. Chan pulled Jeongin under him and smiled that incredible smile, “I wasn’t kidding,” he says a little teasingly before pecking Jeongin’s cheek and when he pulled back both boys could feel themselves growing warmer as they slowly lean into each other until their lips finally meet in a searing kiss. It was the best kiss Jeongin has ever had, Chan was a passionate and slow kisser which only spurred him on more. Finally, they pulled apart, due to lack of oxygen, and gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Chan asked suddenly, “I know it hasn’t been long since we started entertaining our infatuation with each other, but I’m certain that what I feel for you definitely isn’t infatuation. Do you feel the same way?” Chan asks hopefully, he was putting his heart out on line again for the first time in a long time. This could either make him or break him.

“Yes,” Jeongin says breathily, “Yes I think I feel the same way, and I want to be your boyfriend,” Jeongin says with a smile, “I want to try this out,” he finishes. They locked lips again as if to seal the deal and smiled when they pulled away. They sat just like that for a moment, content with just feeling each other’s presence, before they both got up to take Jeongin home.

“Why must you go?” Chan asks dramatically when he pulls up to Jeongin’s apartment complex.

“Stop being so dramatic, you'll see me later in class, and this afternoon when we have the club meeting,” Jeongin says with a light chuckle before he gathers all of things and kisses Chan goodbye. As soon as he’s inside his place he calls his hyung’s and soon his place is bustling with testosterone and untamed energy.

“So, how far did you go?” Hyunjin asks as soon as everyone is settled down. Minho smacks him and says:

“Where are your manners? You ask him about the details as well!” Then Jisung smacks Minho who goes to smack back, but Jisung ducks which causes Minho to smack Felix. Changbin sees and smacks Minho which is followed by Felix smacking Changbin for taking his smack back. Then chaos ensues as Jeongin’s hyungs smack the living daylights out of each other, and this continues all throughout the time it took Jeongin to shower and get ready for school. The only thing that stopped them was the sound of Jeongin receiving a text message; like vultures they all immediately stopped what they were doing and snapped their heads in Jeongin’s direction before crowding his space. It is officially the creepiest thing Jeongin has ever seen.

“Well, don’t just just sit there! See who it’s from!” Jisung says with a huff. Slowly, Jeongin opens up the message and sees that it’s from Chan.

Chan: Counting down the minutes until I get to see you again❤

Jeongin turns into a blushing mess while all of his hyungs squeal and jump around like crazy fanboys watching their favorite BL drama.

“That’s so sweet! I think my teeth are falling out from rotting at the sweetness that is Chan and Jeongin!” Felix says while swooning in Changbin’s arms.

“Right?!” Jisung agrees and tries to swoon into Minho’s arms, but Minho ain’t having none of it, and Jisung falls to the floor with a loud thump. Hyunjin watches in amusement and horror and turns to Seungmin and says:

“Promise you won’t ever do that to me?”

“I can’t.”

“What?! Why not?!” Hyunjin says with a huff.

“Because what if I need to?” Seungmin says nonchalantly.

“And why would you need to do that-,” Hyunjin gestures to the mess of Jisung's limbs on the floor, “ -To me?!”

“Payback,” Seungmin says with a shrug.

“Payback my ass-,” Hyunjin starts to say before he’s cut off by Jeongin.

“How should I reply? Should I reply?”

“Give it to me,” Felix says while holding out his hand, but Jeongin doesn’t trust him, so he put his phone in his pocket and left his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for going MIA (Missing In Action)! Some things came up and I was unable to post for a little bit. Please don't be too angry with me! As compensation I've posted an extra long chapter with lots of cute and crackhead moments. Thank you for sticking with me and comment down below what you think!^^
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> P.S. Not everything in this chapter is 100% accurate, so please read with that in mind.

Throughout class Chan and Jeongin couldn’t keep from blushing everytime their eyes met; it was the longest 2 hours of Jeongin’s life, but it finally ended. After everyone had left, Jeongin bounded toward Chan’s desk and into his arms. As soon as Jeongin was in his arms, Chan began to pepper his face in kisses, making Jeongin giggle cutely. Finally, Chan kissed his lips slowly and passionately before hugging him tightly. Their moment, although sweet, was cut short when someone clears their throat and jolted them back into reality. Letting go of each other, they both rubbed their necks sheepishly as they looked at the door to see all of Jeongin’s hyungs standing in the doorway. Minho shoots Jeongin a knowing look before walking in with the rest of the group following behind. The club meeting commenced, but what started out as a meeting of business quickly became plans for a quadruple date and a debate on which couple is best. Soon, they were all doing anything that didn’t pertain to the original reason for the meeting, so they called it quits after settling the date for their quadruple date. Chan had taken Jeongin out for dinner before taking him home, and before Jeongin went inside, Chan stopped him.

“What is it Channie?” Jeongin asks.

Chan blushes at the nickname before saying, “I got you something,” then he proceeds to rummage through his pocket to pull out a key chain. On it was a locket and when Jeongin opened it he saw a picture of Chan on one side, and a picture of a painting he remembers telling Chan was his favorite. The other thing was a key.

“Where does this key go?” Jeongin asks curiously.

“Guess,” Chan says

“Ummmm… Your classroom?” Jeongin asks

“No, it goes to my house. I meant it when I said that you are always welcome,” Chan says before taking Jeongin’s hand and kissing every knuckle.

“Thank you,” Jeongin says with a few tears in his eyes that Chan kisses away. He’s never felt so loved from anyone outside his family and hyung's who are more family than friends anyway. He kisses Chan again partly to say thank you and partly because he just can’t keep his lips off of his boyfriend. Then he gets out of the car after bidding Chan goodbye, and skips up to his apartment. 

A month has passed and it’s Jeongin and Chan’s one month anniversary. Jeongin wanted to do something special, and surprisingly Chan doesn’t have any pictures and has been whining about it for a few days now, so Jeongin settles for returning the first gift Chan had given him. Jeongin puts together a keychain with a key to his apartment, and a locket with two pictures: one of himself, and another of both him and Chan. Today Chan had wanted to take him somewhere special, so he was coming to pick him up. Jeongin had dressed up all pretty and had done his hair and makeup; he had just finished touching himself up and grabbed his present when his building's fire alarm went off. At first, he was confused, but soon he snapped out of his stupor and went to his door. The knob was scalding hot which meant that the fire was right outside the door, and the apartment was quickly filled with thick causing him to hack violently. He went to open as many windows as possible, and soon he heard the sirens of firetrucks and ambulance. Just as he was about to yell, his phone rang.

“Hello?” Jeongin answers. He honestly doesn’t know why he’s answering his phone instead of screaming for his life, but what can he do now?

“Jeongin? It’s Chan,” Chan says sounding exasperated, “Where are you? I’m outside your building, did you get out?”

“No, I’m still inside my apartment. I’m trapped, by the time I had reached my door the fire had already plagued the hallway and it's only gotten worse since then,” Jeongin says; his voice growing a little hoarse. Even with all of the windows open he was still breathing in a lot of smoke. On the other end of the phone, Jeongin hears Chan yell something; then he says:

“Help is on the way, hang in there okay? Stay on the line with me,” Chan says.

“Okay, I was going to keep this a surprise, but I got you a present,” Jeongin says, trying to fill the silence.

“You did? Do you want to tell me about it?” Chan asks.

“It’s a keychain, similar to the one that you got me. It has a key to my apartment, but I guess that doesn’t matter now,” Jeongin says with a chuckle. He wasn’t able to say much more because a first responder had climbed through his window to take him down to ground level. Soon Jeongin was taken to an Ambulance truck where he was thoroughly checked out to make sure he was okay. He directed Chan to his location, via phone, and soon he was engulfed in Chan’s strong embrace.

“I was so worried about you. I don’t know what I’d do if something had happened to you. You are okay right?” Chan asks, pulling away to check Jeongin out himself.

“Yes, I’m okay,” Jeongin rasped out while laughing before being pulled into another Chan hug. Jeongin smiled affectionately before something caught his eye and he turned his head to see Woojin standing there. He was staring at Jeongin with an angry grimace on his face that sent shivers down Jeongin’s spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Woojin just the worst? Just to clarify, yes Woojin did start the fire. Sorry about the horrible writing, I promise that I'll try to do better next time. What did you think? Comment down below^^
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!! There are offensive gay slurs used in this chapter. One last thing, I didn't use the actual names of certain things in this story on purpose. They might be copyrighted, so please don't think that I made a typo mistake; those were done on purpose. Now please, enjoy~

The next morning Jeongin woke up in Chan’s room. Since he didn’t have anywhere else to go on such a short notice, Chan had offered his large, and very lonely, home as a place for him to stay. Once again Jeongin found himself wrapped in Chan’s loving embrace and found that he could get used to this. He loved that Chan liked to cuddle, mostly because he himself was a cuddler, but also because he loved being this close to Chan; he loved being able to smell him and feel his heartbeat. He didn’t realize that he was staring until Chan chuckles and says:

“Are you always this cute in the morning?” Jeongin blushed at the comment, and out of embarrassment of being caught staring, he was about to turn away, but Chan pulled him closer and breathed in his scent, “You smell good,” Chan says,”Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah thanks to you,” Jeongin mumbled against Chan’s chest with a giggle. It was true, he doesn’t think he would’ve slept as well as he did if Chan wasn’t there with him, “Thank you,” Jeongin says sincerely.

“What for,” Chan asks

“For letting me into your home, and for helping me,” Jeongin says while looking into Chan’s eyes, and taking his hand.

“It’s no problem, really. I’m doing this for you because you matter to me; you’re my boyfriend. Also we’re not done yet,” Chan said before getting up, and pulling a surprised Jeongin up as well, with a smile.

“Wh-What are we doing now?” Jeongin asks as Chan ruffles through his closet for clothes.

“You don’t have anything but the clothes on your back now,” Chan says matter-of-factly, “So we’re going out to fix that,” He says before throwing some of his clothes to Jeongin. Soon they were at a shopping mall shopping for clothes that actually fit Jeongin (although Chan wouldn’t oppose seeing Jeongin wear his clothes all day everyday; he just looked so cute!) After fooling around, they made their way to the food court where they fed their food to each other and kissed the sauce away from each other’s face. It was sweet and Jeongin never wanted it to end, he loved to be doted on and pampered with love. Chan had just stolen another sneaky kiss when someone near them scoffs and mutters:

“Stupid fags can’t keep their dick in their pants.”

Jeongin heard this and felt petty shame flood his figure. Why wasn't it normal like other men? Chan noticed and said:

“Babe don’t worry about other people. You are perfect exactly the way you are; they’re just jealous that our love life is more lively than theirs is,” he says loud enough for the stranger to hear. Again, the stranger just scoffs and stomps off.

“Let’s go,” Jeongin says, wanting to get out of there and remembering that they have more to do, “We got the clothes now let’s go get the toiletries,” and with that he makes his way to the Bath & Booty works store. They shop for another hour before going back to Chan’s home. After putting everything away, Jeongin sits on the couch as Chan makes both of them some tea. He had texted his hyung’s about the fire, and after asking him where he was staying and making sure he was okay, they bombarded him with teasing texts because he was staying with Chan. then they brought up the quadruple date which had, unfortunately, been cancelled many times for multiple different reasons.

Hyunjin: Okay, so about that quadruple date…

Felix: Get to the point

Hyunjin: Dang! Act like you can’t wait a few seconds with yo’ impatient ass! Anyway, i’m free all next week and so is Minnie

Minho: I’m free next Saturday

Jisung: Me too

Felix: So are me and Binnie

Changbin: I told you not to call me that around other people

Felix: And I told you that I don’t care, also technically we’re not around other people cause we’re at home. So it’s settled, we’ll go next Saturday

Seungmin: wait, Jeongin are you and Chan free?

Felix: Oh right, I forgot Jeongin has a bae now

Jisung: Your memory sucks and it scares me

Felix: Why?

Jisung: Because what if it’s infectious?

Felix: *slaps Jisung*

Jisung: *tells Minho*

Minho: *tells Jisung to solve his own problems*

Jisung: *cries*

Felix: *cries*

Changbin: *cries*

Hyunjin: *cries*

Seungmin: *laughs*

Hyunjin: Babe, you ruined it. Did you not get the memo? We were crying

Seungmin: I laugh in the face of despair

Jeongin, fed up with his hyungs stupidity, and needing to know if Chan was free next Saturday, stopped reading the texts.

“Hey Channie?” He yelled into the kitchen

“Yeah babe?” Chan asks while coming out of the kitchen while wiping his hands on a towel.

“Are you free next Saturday? The hyungs want to schedule the quadruple date for that day,” Jeongin says

“Yeah, I’m free,” Chan replies after thinking for a little

“Okay,” Jeongin says

Jeongin: we’re free

Jeongin: Oh, and can you all do me a favor?

Hyunjin: Anything for our sweet baby maknae

Jeongin: Keep your stupidity under control. It might actually be contagious

And then more chaos ensues, as it always does, but Jeongin was a bit preoccupied with Chan who had come out of the kitchen with two bowls of noodles and a lot of love. The week goes by slowly; too slowly in Jeongin’s opinion, but finally Saturday came around. Everyone had decided to go to the same BBQ place that Chan had treated them to on their first day together. After taking their seats they all ordered and what started out as a normal dinner date turned into a drunken night of madness.

“WAIT! You’re Australien?” Felix shouted incredulously at Chan.

“Yeah,” Chan said, a bit surprised at Felix’s reaction.

“AUSSIE, AUSSIE, AUSSIE!” Felix shouted after putting his arm around Chan’s shoulders.

“OI, OI, OI!” Chan shouted after him.

“I wonder what it would sound like for Koreans,” A kind-of tipsy Jisung wonders aloud, “Oh! I know!” He says, “KOR, KOR, KOR!” He shouted, and when no one shouted back, he said,”EANS, EANS, EANS!” with a giggle.

“That was dumb,” Minho says which earns a punch from Jisung. Meanwhile, the Aussie brothers, that’s what they decided to call themselves, continue with their patriotic singing.

“Oh! How about we make our own?!” Felix says excitedly.

“Yeah!” Chan says, “Oh! How about we sing to the Farters Insurance jingle?!”

“Yeah! Okay how about: We are Aussies, BUM BA-DUM BUM BUM BUM BUM!”

“We are geniuseu!” Chan shouts happily.

“No you’re idiots,” Changbin says.

“Hey, you can’t speak to me that way! My boyfriend won’t allow it!” Felix shouts pettily.

“Um, Felix, I am your boyfriend,” Changbin replies, to which Felix gasps dramatically and says:

“Oh, what a world.”

“Well MY boyfriend won’t allow that; right Jeongin? Back me up here,” Chan says.

“You got yourself into this one, you can get yourself out of it,” Jeongin replies not wanting to actually be a part of their antics. He is much happier being a bystander thank you very much.

“And that, my friend, is the equivalent of a 10th degree burn!” Hyunjin says

“Don’t worry. We’re always like this. Welcome to the family you never asked for,” Seungmin says while shaking Chan’s hand which was kind of awkward because they sat on direct opposite ends of the table. After the chaos calms down a bit, Jeongin excuses himself to the bathroom along with Chan. they leave quickly, but Jeongin doesn’t miss the teasing looks his hyung’s give him.

“They’re fun,” Chan says quietly once they’re alone.

“Yep, as well as huge pans in the ass and the best hyungs I could ever ask for,” Jeongin replies, “They like you, but they won’t hesitate to decimate you if you so much as hurt a hair on my head,” Jeongin says with a chuckle.

“I would never hurt you,” Chan says, placing a kiss onto Jeongin’s lips. Chan leaves the bathroom first, leaving Jeongin alone; at least that is until someone comes into the bathroom.

“Hello, Jeongin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Comment down below^^
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intentionally misspelled the name of a certain media streaming device because of possible copyright issues and such, so don't worry I'm not stupid or live under a rock, or something like that. Anyway, enjoy~

“Hello Jeongin,” a man says. Jeongin startles and looks up to see Woojin in the mirror.

“Woojin? Why are you here?” Jeongin asks while eyeing the man in question through the mirror.

“To get back what’s mine,” Woojin says before lunging toward Jeongin, but Jeongin was faster and ran out of the bathroom toward his table. His hyungs and Chan were all laughing together and when he came into their view Chan says:

“Ah Babe! You gotta hear this- What’s wrong?” Chan says after Jeongin drops into his arms and begins to cry. Everyone at the table grows quiet as they wait for Jeongin to tell them what was wrong.

“Woojin..,” was all Jeongin could get out between his cries and gasps for air. While the rest didn’t understand, Chan grew protective and asked:

“He’s here?” He asked and all Jeongin could do was nod weakly. Chan immediately got up and said, “We should go,” to the rest of the group before picking Jeongin up effortlessly, and walking with him out of the restaurant. Everyone left and followed Chan to his house, and by this time Jeongin had passed out from exhaustion. Inside his house, Chan told the story he told Jeongin on their first date. Everyone was understanding and gave him their sympathy.

“Now he’s coming after Jeongin,” Chan says while looking at the adorable sleeping boy in his arms. He has come to love Jeongin so dearly that he doesn’t know what to do with himself, “But don’t know why!” If he knew what Woojin wanted then maybe he could stop this…

“Right now we just need to worry about Jeongin okay? We’ll stay here and in the morning we could work this all out,” Jisung says calmly.

“You just want to stay here, don’t you?” Minho asks skeptically.

“Are you kidding me?! Who wouldn’t want to stay in this place?! The only thing that would make this better is if there was a butler!” Jisung says while hugging the arm of the couch.

“Ah, as stupid as always. Chan if you don’t want us to stay, we can leave,” Seungmin says while ignoring Jisung’s whines.

“No, no ,no! It’s okay, in fact, could you stay here actually? I have more than enough rooms, and I think it would be calming for him if he had his friends with him tomorrow morning,” Chan says without taking his eyes off of Jeongin’s sleeping form. The rest of the group nodded in approval; not only at Chan’s proposal, but also for Chan as Jeongin’s boyfriend. Jeongin has always been important to them, and seeing Chan treat him with such care and love settles any doubt in their minds that Chan might not be the one. Later on, Jeongin wakes up with a start, sweat coating his body. He gasps for air, but it doesn’t come. Clawing at his throat, he tries to breathe but can’t. He can’t seem to get his lungs to work properly. Luckily, Chan wakes up groggily in search of Jeongin, and when he doesn’t find him he sits up to find Jeongin panicking and not being able to breathe properly. Using the knowledge he learned during his teacher training, he immediately jumped into action to calm Jeongin down. After Jeongin was finally able to get a sufficient amount of air into his lungs, Chan asks:

“Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m okay, and nightmare,” Jeongin responds tiredly while trying to bury himself into Chan’s arms and scent. The rest of the night was spent cuddling, snacking, and binging Wetflix shows on Chan’s phone. Chan wakes up the next morning to a mouth-watering smell and a smiling Jeongin.

“What’s the occasion?” Chan asks teasingly.

“Nothing… Just, nothing,” Jeongin replies while setting the tray of food down on Chan's bedside table and sitting in Chan's lap. Chan immediately wraps his arms around Jeongin and hugs him from behind, “Aren’t you going to eat your food?” Jeongin asks with a giggle after Chan places a series of kisses on his cheek and neck.

“I would, but my hands are kind of preoccupied right now,” Chan says referencing to how he was hugging Jeongin in that moment, “Maybe you should feed me,” he finishes cheekily.

“You better be glad I love you,” Jeongin huffs before grabbing the plate and offering a forkful of the meal to Chan. Chan chuckled and took a bite, and it was amazing! All of the flavors melted together perfectly, but you could also taste each flavor separately. It was an out of body experience, so it wasn’t a surprise when he soon finished the plate.

“That was amazing! Is there anything that you can’t do perfectly?” Chan says before kissing Jeongin and chuckling. After cleaning the dishes, everyone sat in the living room to discuss the last night's events.

“This Woojin guy must have balls of steel if he thinks that coming after Jeongin won’t have consequences, “ Minho says angrily and everyone nods in agreement.

“So what are we going to do about it?” Chan asks.

“We’re gonna do what we do best; cause chaos,” Minho says evilly. They discuss a bit more before their crackhead personalities shine through.

“That bed is heaven!” Hyunjin says while stretching.

“Are you sure that it was the bed and not the things that we did in it?” Seungmin asks with a smirk, and Hyunjin blushes a deep red.

“OKAY! We don’t need a Seungmin & Hyunjin sex ed class, so please keep the hanky panky talk inside the bedroom!” Jeongin says while trying to block out the unholy images conjuring up in his mind.

“Aw! He said ‘hanky panky talk’!” Hyunjin says in a gushy manner while squeezing Jeongin’s cheeks.

“Okay, it wasn't mentioned before, but this house is a dream!” Jisung and Hyunjin squeal after Jeongin finally gets free of Hyunjin’s death grip on his cheeks.

“You really caught a good one Jeongin,” Felix says with an armful of snacks from the kitchen, “If you need an extra in this relationship I volunteer as tribute,” He finished happily before digging into his snacks.

“Felix! Our boyfriend is right there!” Jeongin yells at him exasperatedly.

“I also volunteer myself,” Changbin says.

“Oh my god! You guys are unbelievable,” Jeongin sighs out.

“Yeah guys!” Jisung pipes up, “It’s unbelievable that you didn’t invite the rest of us!” he finishes with a small push to Felix’s arm to which Felix pushes him back harder. Before anything could get even more chaotic, Chan came out of the bathroom and draped his arm around Jeongin, who yelped in surprise. At the sound of Jeongin getting startled, Minho came out of the kitchen with a spatula, a frilly polka-dot apron on, and a resting grinch face.

“Who’s messin’ wit da baby?!” He says in a high pitched and nasally voice.

“And now I think it’s time for y’all to go,” Jeongin says while rubbing his temples, “I’m getting grey hairs early because of you guys,” He says, and with that he ushers them out of the house; afterward, he settles back into Chan’s waiting arms.

“Finally some peace and quiet,” Jeongin sighs and Chan chuckles because if it’s peace and quiet that Jeongin wants then he’s going to have to find it somewhere else.

“By the way, I think I actually do see a few grey hairs showing up…,” Chan says, and Jeongin, done with everything, locks himself into their room leaving Chan to cry alone (lol).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Comment down below. Comments are greatly appreciated, thank you!^^
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, PDA stands for Public Displays of Affection. Enjoy~

The next morning Chan and Jeongin got ready for classes that day, and when they got to school they hugged each other before going their separate ways. Later on, when Chan and Jeongin finally had their class together, Chan wasn’t there. Even more strange is when the Dean comes into the classroom to inform them that class was cancelled before pulling Jeongin aside and asking him to come into his office. Inside his office, the Dean informed him on why he was there.

“An anonymous person has informed me upon your ‘arrangement’ with Professor Chan,” The Dean announces bluntly. Jeongin couldn’t believe his ears; the Dean knew about him and Chan! He had totally forgotten about the main reason why he slightly avoided dating Chan to begin with. Chan was his professor in an institution that apparently didn’t allow teacher/student relationships! Jeongin felt like he had gotten slapped across the face.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Jeongin says before standing up to bow down to the Dean; although to be honest he wasn’t really sorry, “I didn’t know that this college didn’t allow teacher/student relationships!” Jeongin says while shamefully hanging his head.

“And do you understand why we don’t?” The Dean asked snottily. He was a bitter old man; the type that looked down on everyone.

“N-No sir,” Jeongin stuttered out. He wondered briefly if he should’ve just lied and high-tailed it out of there, but he held his ground. If this school didn’t allow romantic relationships between a teacher and a student, then he wanted to know why.

“Teacher/student relationships allow certain behaviors to manifest that would be unfit for not only the learning environment for said student and their peers, but for the schools entire reputation as well,” The Dean said while looking down at Jeongin from behind desk, “I ask you kindly to end this arrangement before dire measures are taken,” He finishes with a nod, but all Jeongin could here was, ‘I have a pathetic love life and want to crush every other happy relationship I see as soon as I can.’ Call him petty, but he couldn’t help it. Finally the Dean dismissed Jeongin, and as soon as he was out of the office he texted Chan.

Jeongin: Did he talk to you too?

Chan: Yeah

Chan: I got sent home for the day

Chan: I feel like a child

Jeongin: Me too

Jeongin: Want me to come over?

Jeongin: My classes are over

Chan: Yes please

Jeongin goes to leave the campus, and when he makes it to Chan’s home Chan opens the door for him before he even knocks.

“We definitely need to talk this over,” Jeongin says as he settles into the couch.

“I agree, but where do we start?” Chan sighs out tiredly.

“Well, I don’t want to end this relationship and I hope you don’t either,” Jeongin says while giving Chan a hopeful look.

“I don’t either, so that means that either you have to change schools, I have to quite, or get fired whichever comes first, or we keep this a secret until you finish school,” Chan says, naming off a few of their options, “I don’t want to work at a school that doesn't allow teacher/student relationships, as petty as that sounds, so we’re going to look for a different school. Well, that and the nearest school is a city over and I don’t want to be that far away from you for so long,” Chan says while flushing a bit in embarrassment at his own words, “How about we both apply to the same schools, me for a job, and you as a transferring student, and if I get the job then I can quit, and if not then I'll still have a job,” Chan states the plan as he forms it in his head.

“That’s perfect! Make sure to keep a list of school’s and make sure to read their policy! We can’t have a repeat of today,” Jeongin said with a tired chuckle. Chan then wraps him up in his arms and they cuddle as Jeongin texts his hyung’s about everything.

(Time Skip)

“This is an outrage!” Hyunjin yells while slamming his foot down onto the tabletop, “I will not have this!” They’re all at Chan’s house talking about the events of the day, specifically what happened to Chan and Jeongin.

“Sit down, stupid, ‘cause yes you will. There’s nothing we can do about the school’s policy. I swear listening to you will make me lose brain cells,” Minho says while rolling his eyes and swiping Hyunjin’s foot off of the table, “And don’t put you’re nasty bunion toes where everyone eats!” He finishes

“Not like you had many brain cells to begin with anyway,” Hyunjin mumbles under his breath

“Anyway, what he means is if you’re leaving then we’re leaving too,” Changbin says and everyone nods in agreement.

“I bet this was all Woojin’s fault!” Jisung huffs angrily and then everything seems to stop as it all clicks into place.

“He wants me back,” Chan says, finally understanding why Woojin was toying with his love life.

“He wants you back?!” Felix yells exasperatedly, “Why can’t he go about it like a normal person?! I will never understand this voodoo madness,” Felix says solemnly.

“Bitches be crazy,” Seungmin says in agreement.

“Well now we really have to beat his ass,” Minho says, “Does he work at our school?” He asks, but no one really knew the answer so internet savvy Hyunjin went all CIA mode while searching for the answer while everyone else waited not so patiently.

“Oh! Here we are… Yes! He works at our school! He’s teaching about… Bears?” He finishes questioningly.

“Give me that!” Felix says while snatching the phone, and ignoring Hyunjin’s complaints, “Oh my god, it’s true! He teaches about bears! How is that even possible?! Is this a joke?!” Felix says while laughing, “What does he even say for his 2 hour classes?! Um, so this is a bear, you’ll know by how furry its butt is,” Felix tries to imitate Woojin even though he has no idea what the man sounds like, and when no one else laughs he sulkily says, “Well, I thought it was funny.”

“Babe, how many times do I have to tell you that you’re only funny when you’re drunk?” Changbin says while taking a sip of his drink. Felix, angry, flicks his hand and soon Changbin is wearing his drink instead of holding it.

“Looks good on you,” Felix says with a smirk, and Changbin pounces on him and begins to rub the sticky drink all over him too.

“Hey!” Hyunjin says to catch their attention, “Got room for one more?” He finishes with an eyebrow wiggle.

“Yeah man come on,” Felix says and Chanbin hits him before getting off, “What, you don’t like threesomes?” Felix asks feigning innocence.

“As if I’d want to share the bed with both of you. One of you is enough. I don’t understand how Seungmin even wakes up happy every morning,” Changbin says grumpily

“I don’t,”’ Seungmin says, “I wake up depressed and sad and stay that way until I get my daily dose of Jinnie,” He finishes sweetly as Hyunjin jumps into his arms and cue PDA.

“Anyway, I just came up with the most crackhead revenge plan ever!” Jisung says happily which catches everyone’s attention, “First we need a screwdriver…,” and for the rest of the day they made plans of revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! Bonus points for those who can point out the movie reference, or the YouTuber reference. Anyway be sure to tell me what you think in the comments below! Feedback is greatly appreciated!^^ One last thing, I've been debating on whether or not I should create a smut chapter, I don't know whether I want this story to be purely fluffy or have a touch of sexy as well. Tell me what you want in the comments below!^^
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I had changed the names on purpose as to not get into trouble for any reason, but it also adds a bit of humor to the story as well, don't you think? Anyway, enjoy~

The next day, everyone went to the school with a determined look on their faces. They got there early to put their plan together. First, they went to Woojin’s classroom, which was surprisingly unlocked, and went to draw on the chalkboard. It wasn’t part of the plan, but was still fun nonetheless.

“Why does this dude still have a chalkboard?” Changbin asks unbelievably.

“He always was old fashioned…,” Chan says while trying to hold back laughs at everyone’s reaction.

“But… It’s the 21st century…,” Hyunjin says quietly in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Jisung says, “The 1800’s called, they ant their stuff back!”

“In any case, let’s get to work,” Jeongin says while pulling out a bottle of spray paint.

“Why do you have spray paint?” Felix asks

“I’m going to do some real damage,” Jeongin says before starting his next masterpiece. For the next 30 minutes or so they vandalize Woojin’s blackboard; then they move onto their real plan. First, they waited until Woojin arrived onto the school’s campus grounds and then they waited a bit more until it was Woojin’s break time. After going CIA mode, Hyunjin found out that Woojin works and takes showers on campus grounds during his break, so they went to the showers and put up fake out of order signs to deter any students while they vandalized fixed the showers. They switched out the boy and girl signs so that the boy sign was on the doorway to the girl showers and vice versa. Then, they waited until Woojin had finished his workout to take down the out of order sign, and watched as a bunch of girls, who weren’t paying attention to where they were going and knowing the way to the correct showers by heart, walked into the correct shower room happily just before Woojin came and walked into the incorrect shower room. At first, they didn’t hear anything, but soon they watched with morbid humor as a naked Woojin ran out of the showers with a towel in his hand while being chased by a group of livid girls right passed the dean.  
  
It went better than expected, the dean wasn’t a part of their plan until later, but this was even better. The Dean, surprised, gaped at the scene before running after them as well. Everyone was watching and laughing while recording the whole fiasco with their phones. Jeongin and everyone quickly switched the gender plates back to their respective showers before leaving the campus to celebrate their success. The next day, Jeongin went to the Dean to get his transcripts and everything he would need for the transfer. He needed to get out of the school before his vandalism of Woojin’s board ended up on his permanent record. His week was spent doing interviews and keeping his grades up. A moth went by before JYP University, one of the most prestigious colleges in the nation, sent him a letter of acceptance and soon he was on his way with a scholarship to an amazing college. Jeongin would’ve tried for this university before, but he didn’t want to move too far from home. After talking it over with his family, they all concluded that he practically lived away from home anyway since he rarely visits and that he should go to where good opportunities take him. Chan got a job offer from JYP University as a music theory professor and he couldn't have been anymore happy with how things turned out with the job. They were packing their bags for the move when the hyungs came over with exciting news.

“Woojin got arrested!” Hyunjin says happily, “The girls had apparently taken him to court because they feared for their safety and, long story short, he’s arrested!”

“Aww, I wanted to tell them!” Jisung whines.

“Babe, you can tell them the other good news,” Minho says after kissing Jisung’s pout away.

“Oh yeah! W-,” Jisung starts to say, but is cut off by Felix.

“We’ve all been accepted into JYP.”

“Hey!” Jisung says.

“What? You took too long, you limp noodle,” Felix says with a smirk.

“Anyway! Come on in! Let’s celebrate!” Chan says happily.

“Oh! I’ve been practicing my cooking skills! I’ll whip something up for us!” Jisung says happily and everyone agreed. Later on, after Jisung has cooked the meal (and spit in Felix’s portion as payback), they all ate happily while joking around with each other.

(Time Skip)

Jeongin is finally graduating from JYP University, and all of his hyungs were there to celebrate. They had all graduated with flying colors and got great jobs while juggling their love of music as well. All of them had created a band and called themselves Bae Kids; they posted their music on Bootube, GoodTunes, and HoundCloud; they quickly became internet famous, and were thinking about taking it more seriously. At the end of the ceremony, everyone crowded around Jeongin in a large group hug.

“Congratulations babe!” Chan says after giving Jeongin a deep kiss.

“Yeah!” Jisung says and takes a picture before anyone is ready. Later, while everyone was sitting in Chan and Jeongin’s living room (they live together now), they ate, laughed, and looked over the pictures while putting together a graduation photo album for Jeongin. It had become a tradition after Minho graduated first, but what had started out as a fun group activity had turned into a chaotic mess as it always does. Minho and Jisung had recently adopted a daughter after getting engaged, so when she trotted in with her big eyes and dirty diaper everyone’s nose ran for the hills.

“OMG! Get that overgrown fetus’s bowels under control!” Hyunjin yells while holding his nose and crouching behind Seungmin who was holding out a cross at the kid that was getting dangerously close to their legs.

“Oh come on. Stop overreacting,” Minho says after scooping up his daughter so he could change her.

“Minho! Asking me to stop overreacting is like asking a human to stop breathing!” Hyunjin says with a huff, “And- OH MY GOD! NOT HERE! DON’T CHANGE HER HERE! THAT’S DISGUSTING!”

“Fine, my god! How do I deal with you on a daily basis?” Minho mumbles before going to the bathroom.

“Anyway, I know you didn’t call my daughter an ‘overgrown fetus’,” Jisung says while rolling up his sleeves and walking closer to Hyunjin who cowers behind Seungmin, but Seungmin, not willing to take one for the team, moves out of the way so that Jisung has a clear path to Hyunjin. Although, before Jisung could get his hands wrapped properly around Hyunjin’s neck, Jeongin yells:

“Jisung! How come there are no good pictures of me?!”

“What do you mean?” Jisung says, “My photography is pure artistry!”

“No, it’s pure 100% shit! Look at this! How did you get a picture of my elbow?!” Jeongin asks incredulously.

“Actually that’s my elbow, and I have my ways,” Jisung says with a petty sniff.

“He dropped the camera while taking a selca,” Felix says with a chuckle, loving the drama.

“So you weren’t even taking pictures of me?!” Jeongin asks before getting up and tackling Jisung to the floor, Hyunjin jumped on top as payback and Seungmin sat on top because he was the king and loved to watch them suffer. Felix narrated the whole thing, and when Jisung got pinned down by Jeongin and Hyunjin, Changbin got down on his knees and started enthusiastically counting to three. In all of the chaos, no one had noticed Chan leaving and coming back with Minho and his daughter, and a small box.

“I’m not gone for five minutes, but I come back to y’all ruining the living room and wrestling like a bunch of pea-brained idiots,” Minho says exasperatedly, “Anyway stop being stupid, my baby can’t end up like you, and Chan has something important to say to Jeongin.”

“Babe?” Jeongin says after untangling himself from the mess of limbs on the floor.

“Hum… Jeongin, I love you and although you already know that from my words; I feel as if I don’t show you enough, so I decided to take this relationship to the next level,” Chan says nervously. He could feel himself turning a bright shade of red as he gets down onto one knee and continues on, “So will you marry me?” He finally asks after reeling in his nerves. Everything was quiet; until it wasn’t; all of his hyungs began jumping around and screeching at the top of their lungs. Even Jisung who had a sudden spur of strength and sat up with no effort at all which caused Seungmin and Hyunjin to fall to the floor, but they were too happy to care and instead just hugged each other and screeched into each other’s ears. After they had calmed down enough for Chan to hear Jeongin’s answer, Jeongin says: “I would love to,” before going in to kiss Chan deeply and passionately on the lips. After that, it was like their house was a concert except all of his hyungs were the crazy fanboys. Chan held Jeongin in his arms for the rest of the day, and let him go to use the bathroom. Everyone admired the ring and cooed at the couple, but it was only a matter of time before they turned crackhead again.

“Why haven’t you proposed to me yet Minnie? We’ve been together longer than all of them yet no ring has been bestowed. I need to get engaged before felix!” Hyunjin huffed.

“Calm your tits, it’ll happen just sometime… later,” Seungmin says nonchalantly.

“You aren’t gettin’ married~,” Felix sing-songs in a taunting manner before sticking his tongue out at Hyunjin.

“The world is against me,” Hyunjin says melodramatically while posing himself as if he were a damsel in distress.

“Alright, I guess it can’t wait anymore,” Suengmin says, “Will yo-,”

“Yes,” Hyunjin says while holding his hand out; all the while he never leaves his damsel in distress pose. Suengmin rolls his eyes and puts a Bling pop onto his boyfriend's finger.

“You can open your eyes now,” Suengmin says and when Hyunjin gets a good look at his new ring, his eyes tear up.

“Babe… You really do love me! You got me a ring that’s beautiful and edible! I love it!” Hyunjin says before throwing himself into Suengmin’s arms.

“Minho that kid is going to grow up just as crackhead as us whether you like it or not,” Changbin says with a disappointed shake of his head.

“Not if I have something to do about it,” Minho says while shielding his babies eyes from the PDA “Ssh-sh baby, it’s okay they won’t get you because I’m here,” He murmurs to the little girl who sits their innocently wondering why her papa is acting this way. For the rest of the time they all create new memories and plan Jeongin and Chan’s new wedding (unfortunately Hyunjin and Suengmin won’t be getting married). When they had all left, Chan and Jeongin cleans up the mess and goes into their room where one kiss turns to many and Jeongin says: “I love you,” and Chan replies with:

“I love you just as much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter! I promise it wasn't on purpose, but a lot of things did get into the way of me and the posting of this last chapter. Anyway, it's here now and I hope you like this ending!^^ What did you think? Would you have had ended it in another way?
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! It's been awhile! Hope you guys didn't miss me too much (LOL), but anyway what did you think of this story? It had been brewing in the back of my mind for awhile now so finally I'm putting it into words. Also stay safe and I hope your quarantine is going okay! One last thing, please excuse any spelling mistakes I'll try to edit them later!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


End file.
